1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an apparatus and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
FIG. 16 is a cross sectional view showing a semiconductor device described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-139223. In a semiconductor device 200, a semiconductor chip 202 is mounted over a substrate 201 by wire bonding. That is, the substrate 201 and the semiconductor chip 202 are electrically connected to each other via a wire 205. Above the semiconductor chip 202, a heat spreader 203 is provided via a sealing resin 204. The periphery of the heat spreader 203 is bent, and the tip of the bent portion (the portion surrounded by a broken line C1) is attached to the substrate 201.
As documents of the conventional arts related to the present invention, there are Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 2004-140275, 2001-102495, 2000-77575, 2002-270638, and 2002-252313 in addition to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-139223.
In the semiconductor device 200 of FIG. 16, from the viewpoint of heat dissipation performance, it is preferable to dispose the heat spreader 203 close to the semiconductor chip 202 as much as possible. On the other hand, when the heat spreader 203 is disposed too close to the semiconductor chip 202, there is the possibility that the heat spreader 203 comes into contact with the wire 205 and the wire 205 is damaged. Therefore, it is important to control the height of the heat spreader 203, that is, the interval between the heat spreader 203 and the semiconductor chip 202.
In the semiconductor device 200, however, the tip of the bent portion of the heat spreader 203 is attached to the substrate 201 as described above. Consequently, the height of the heat spreader 203 is determined by the height of the bent portion. In other words, the height of the heat spreader 203 is determined by the shape of the heat spreader 203 itself. Therefore, the heat spreader 203 has to be formed in accordance with a desired height of the heat spreader 203. For example, in the case where the desired height of the heat spreader varies among a plurality of semiconductor devices, the heat spreader has to be formed for each of the semiconductor devices. It increases the manufacturing cost of the semiconductor devices.